Blue Eyes Warrior
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Lost alone, Dai Tenshi, if that is his real name, has no idea what chaos he's been thrown into...


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**_: I was rooting through a collection of school crap—Lord knows why that folder is still in the house since I finished secondary school (High School) back in 2007! O.o Hardly sentimental reasons since I hated school! Hmmmm, anywho I came upon this._

_Truthfully, I can't remember what the intended storyline had been at the time, but I decided to post this as a one-shot regardless. Hope you like my lovelies!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

_It's strange, so very strange. I feel weak and yet I feel stronger somehow. I cannot seem to draw my memories forth; I cannot recall much of anything. Only slivers of nothing really. Faces, I keep seeing faces and they watch me like I am some sort of caged beast. This is a problem I cannot solve, as the solution seems to elude me while my confusion tears me down._

_I recall pain, a great deal of unbearable agony and my screams. These people, my jailors, have done something to me._

_I can feel it!_

_My memory consists of only the last month or so. Everything before that is all gone. If I had friends, or family, I see them now only in my dreams. Wondering did they ever exist. I have been lost in my own mind for days now and my confusion irritates me. _

_Enough is enough! I want out of this prison, but I have come to realise, that's not so easily done. My body will not obey commands. Something has me paralysed. _

_NO! I won't allow this! I must have my freedom! The sounds of the world swim around my mixed up head. I can finally move flexing my strong muscles I force my eyes open._

_I have awakened!_

* * *

Tearing away the oxygen mask, the young teenage boy pressed up against the tank almost willing it to break. Of course nothing happened. As if on impulse, he raised his fist smashing it through the thick layer of glass rupturing his skin in many places. He barely had a chance to concern himself with the injury when a blue light glowed brightly within the lacerations and his wounds sealed themselves, leaving him hurt no more.

Pulling himself out of the container, the teenager stumbled slightly and looking down he met his reflection in a broken shard.

His skin was so pale; it was almost white, like snow. Wintery coloured hair fell down to his waist and from the palm of his left hand, spiralling around and around up to his elbow, a blue eyes white dragon had been tattooed into his creamy skin. The boy's eyes were crystal blue with black slits for pupils. Two sharp canine teeth jutted down from his top lip and he could hear everything now with elfin like ears.

Feeling a strange weight upon his back he realised he had wings. They were large white dragon-like wings, the scales clear and glittering just like diamonds.

He studied his new physique with interest, never once feeling surprise or shock. Light footsteps resounded through-out the chamber drawing his attention. He stepped back, cautious of the newcomer, smelling her scent upon the air. It was sweet, with a hint of vanilla, but there was fear there too.

"Don't be frightened Dai Tenshi, I am not here to hurt you."

Dai Tenshi kept moving back wings rustling with his distress, "What did you call me?" His voice was barely an audible whisper, hoarse and snappish, from a lack of use.

"Dai Tenshi," the woman repeated carefully, "it means Archangel. It's the name we have given you."

Little things began to click into place. He now remembered where he was. An old weapons tech centre...belonging to Gosoburo Kaiba!

"You people turned me into a weapon," he finally snarled, "you took my memory, you took my life!"

"We have made you stronger, more powerful!"

"What is power, when you're a prisoner?" Dai Tenshi retorted scathingly his rage coming in great gusts, "who am I?!"

His handler was frantic, "Dai Tenshi, _please_!"

Shaking his head he fell to his knees all anger suddenly forgotten, "why am I here? What is my purpose?"

The woman let out a breath, "you have only one purpose my friend," Dai Tenshi looked up at her through empty eyes, "you were created to hunt and kill Seto Kaiba!"


End file.
